Because of a kid
by Giffyboy
Summary: Ryo and Kaori have to take care of a child who doesn't seem at all what she looks lke.Find out how they get together,because of a kid who know too much for her age.


**City hunter fanfic.**

**Title:Because of a kid.**

**Author:Zanbato**

**Rating:Pg-13.**

**Start date:5.10.04**

**I do not own City Hunter nor any of its characters.I am just a fan,like all of you are.**

**I wish I did own it though.**

**Because of a kid.**

_Ryo and Kaori have to take care of a child who doesn't seem at all what she looks like.Find out how they get together,because of a kid who knows too much for her age._

**Chapter1.Great news!**

_It was a nice,warm,summer afternoon,with birds chiriping,and people rushing to their work.It was a normal day.Well,that's what it is supposed to be.For some people, it wasn't so normal.Inside the apartment of City hunter, or Ryo, how he was called, wasn't calm at all. Yells and screams were heard from 1 km away._

_"RYOOO!"Kaori yelled._

_Kaori, was Ryo's assistant and partner since her brother died. She had short brown hair, and always acted like a tomboy. Her strong personality was what reflected her beauty.Even Ryo, the well known City hunter, was scared of her personality. That was his weak point._

_No answer came. This made her more pissed off._

_"RYOOO! RYOSAEBA! ANSWER ME NOW"she yelled._

_Again, no answer._

_'''Grrr.Fine.He'll see what it costs him to make me angry.'''she thought, and ran up the stairs to his room like a hurricane. She posted herself in front of his door._

_"Ryo! You'd better be up when I enter this room, or else!"she yelled._

_She pulled up her sleeves, and cracked her fingers._

_"Here I come Ryosaeba!" she yelled and pushed the door open. What she saw wasn't pleasant. Ryo, was only in his boxers, and just woke up. His hair was messy. He was drinking water. Kaori's hand rested on the door knob._

_She was staring at Ryo. He looked at her, calmly._

_"Yes Kaori? You wanted me?" he asked.It was then she came to her senses._

_"Um...I...Aaaaah!" she yelled, blushed, and slammed the door close, and rested her back on it. She clenched her fists._

_'''God! How can he do that? And he knows perfectly that I'll enter. But I can't deny that he's hot. Stop it Kaori.He's nothing more than an asshole.Final.''' she thought._

_"Ryo! Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready." she yelled, and descended._

_Kaori sat at the table.She counted the minutes._

_'''What's taking him so long?Now I'll have to re-heat the food again,juat because his majesty woke up late again.Ugh..When will he-'''she was intrrerupted from her thoughts as Ryo came down.He wasn't wearing his usual blue linen jacket,red shirt,black pants,and shoes.Instead he was wearing a blue shirt,white linen pants and jacket,along with white shoes.His hair was arranged._

_Kaori eyed him._

_'''This ain't good Kaori.Usually when he dresses this way,it means something is about to happen.I'b better be careful.'''she thought,trying to keep her calm._

_"Morning Kaori-chan.Sleep well?"he asked,and sat down._

_"Um...Yes.Thanks Ryo.And how many times have I told you to stop it with this chan.I'm 20 years old."she said,revolted._

_"Why?It sounds good.For me 20 years is still small."he grinned._

_"Grr.Fine,whatever.Ryo,can I ask you something?"she smiled._

_"Go on."he said,while eating._

_"Where are you going?I don't imply anything,but you are wearing kinda formal clothes."she said._

_"Me?I'm going to see my mistress."he smiled._

_Kaori's nerves popped._

_"What?Did I hear well?"she asked._

_"I..For God's sake Kaori,stop asking too many questions.I've got professional work to do.Oh,I might come late,so make sure you re-heat the food twice before I come.Bye."he said and left._

_"Grrr.No,but who does he think he is?I'm not some kind of servant that can do all the work for him.I'm going out.Let him work alone a bit,it won't bother."she yelled,and left._

_She didn't know what to do.Well,Kaori,unlike other women,when she's angry,she doesn't go shopping.She goes to eat sweets,and anything she can.And that is what she did now.She entered the nearest cafe,and ate 50 ice-creams,3 creme caramels,plus,she drank 3 orange juices.Now she was eating her 20th ice-cream.Everybody was staring at her._

_"Grr.What a jerk.He never appreciates what I do for him.As if its' not enough that I clean,I cook,I do the shopping.No,he has to comment.Fine.Dare to ask me for something Ryo,you-"but she stopped,as a very nice lady came next to her,and stood by her table._

_"Um,forgive me to ask you this,but do I know you?"Kaori asked._

_The lady smiled._

_"Hehe.Oh,Kaori,you didn't change at all.I thought you did."she smiled._

_Kaori was confused._

_"How..How'd you know my name?"Kaori asked._

_"Duh!I'm your cousin.Hello,South America!"she waved._

_"You?My cousin?"she asked,in wonder._

_"Yeah,what's the matter?Don't recognize me?Here,see this photo."she said,and handed her a small picture.Kaori recgnized her then._

_"Oh my God!You're cousin Ryoko."she added,surprised._

_"Finally.Took you some time.How are you"Ryoko asked._

_"Fine."Kaori said._

_"Can I sit?"Ryoko demanded._

_"Sure,go on."So what wind brings you to Jynjuku?"she inquired,asking for 2 coffees._

_"Work.I have to do some reportage about some stupid old stones that they are said to be holy.Some crap like that."she said._

_"Oh,I see.So,you came alone?"Kaori asked._

_"Oh no.Somebody's with me.Kira!Honey!Come here."Ryoko yelled._

_Soon,a 7 year old girl with two pony tails entered.She had brown hair,and blue eyes.She held a teddy bear in her arms.She approached her mom,and sat next to her._

_"Kaori,this is Kira,my daughter."Ryoko replied._

_"Your...Your daughter?"Kaori repeated._

_"Yeah.She's 7 years old."Ryoko said._

_"Great.I don't see you for about 2 years,then you appear out of the blue,and with a daughter."she exclaimed._

_"Sorry."Ryoko excused herself._

_Kira pulled her mother's sleeve._

_"Yes honey?"Ryoko asked._

_"Mommy,who's this lady?"she whispered._

_"Oh,sorry.Kira,meet auntie Kaori.Sh'e gonna take good care of you while mommy is away.Ok?"Ryoko smiled._

_"Wait a second Ryoko.Why should I take care of her?"she asked._

_"Because I have to go away for 3 months.I told you.You are her only relative.Please."Ryoko begged._

_"But I...Alright."she sighed._

_"Thanks a lot Kaori.I don't know how to thank you."she smiled._

_Kaori sighed and looked out the window._

_"Well,gotta go.Make sure she's in bed at 8.30.And the teddy bear must be with her.She can't sleep without him.Bye.Behave well Kira.Don't bother auntie Kaori,Ok?"she said._

_"Ok.Bye mommy.I promise.Mommy,you'll bring me presents,won't you?"Kira demanded._

_"Of course I will."she said,arranging Kira's shirt._

_"And auntie Kaori too?"she asked innocently._

_"Auntie Kaori too.Now be good.Mommy must go.Behave Kira.Bye."she kissed her,and left._

_Kaori looked outside the window._

_'''Great.This is the greatest news I've ever heard.What now?'''she thought._

**Hey people!I dunno how you'll react,but this is my first City Hunter fanfic,**

**and to tell you the truth,I don't know whether u'll like it or no.I have 2 Witch Hunter Robin**

**fanfics,but this is different.Anywee,if you like it,just read and review.Be gentle.It's my first fanfic for **

**City Hunter.Anywee,enjoy nevertheless.**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil.**

**Evlness rulez:))))**

**Zanbato.**


End file.
